


You owe me a new shirt

by heyghouls



Series: Too cool for rules [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, dont need to read the entire series for this one, god damn you Shane, late night stuff, laughing Shane, mad Ryan, speaking from experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Shane wakes up in the middle of the night to Ryan screaming and catch him in a ... shitty situation





	You owe me a new shirt

_Rule 2: Don’t leave the toilet seat up_

 

 “ Ahhhhhhhhhh “ 

Shane's eyes flew open as he heard a distant scream, his hand automatically reaching out over to Ryan's side of the bed only to discover that it was empty.

” Ryan? Babe?”

” Shane, you bastard!” 

He struggled to get out of bed as he wasn't fully awake yet, almost tripping over the pile of clothes he was supposed to put away earlier in the day, but the adrenaline managed to kept him going as he made his way to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Where he heard the initial scream.

” Ryan, are you okay?” 

He heard someone struggling and a bunch of other sounds that he couldn’t quite identify and it led him to a sight he never thought he would see. 

Shane walked into the bathroom, turning the light on as he reached the switch and squinted at the sudden brightness. He blinked a couple of times to adjust and when he finally did, he burst off laughing at the site in front of him. 

Ryan had his knees to his chest, folded in half in the toilet bowl. 

 “ Shane! This is not funny! How many times do I have to tell you to put down the seat when you’re done! You know I always get up to go to the bathroom at night! ” 

Shane wiped his tears with the back of his hand as he was holding his stomach with the other hand. Incapable of stopping himself and considering running back to his phone to snap a picture of this moment. 

“ Stop laughing and help me!” Ryan wiggles his legs in attempts to push himself, which only made Shane laugh harder he almost peed his pants. He stumbles as he walks towards his boyfriend, trying his hardest to keep it together and offered a helping in that Ryan gripped tightly.

He pulled Ryan back on his feet with not much force as he was still trying to stop himself from laughing. Ryan pushed him away frustratedly as he stood back up on his feet and moved passed him to grab a towel, cleaning himself up. He made sure to flip Shane off as he could see Shane trying not to laugh in the mirror reflection. 

“ I hate you. Pull something like that again and you’re sleeping on the floor with the dog” 

Shane simply smiled this time and brought Ryan in for a warm apologetic hug. 

“ It even got my shirt wet” Ryan mumbled against Shane’s chest. 

” I know I know, I’m sorry “ he kissed his cheek softly. 

Ryan pulled away first and started taking off his shirt but as soon as Shane realized what was happening, Shane’s hand moved to Ryan’s, stopping him from any further action. Shane moved Ryan’s hand back to his side and did the work for him. Slowly passing the shirt over Ryan’s head and throwing it onto the ground. Ryan suddenly feeling very aware of Shane’s eyes on him. Ryan could feel and see the lust in his eyes. All the amusement and laughter was gone from Shane’s face as he was now focused on Ryan. All of Ryan. He swallowed hard and felt this heat wave came over him.

He quickly turned around and moved away so Shane couldn’t see his blushing face. He was already embarrassed enough.

He walked back to their bedroom, reaching down to grab a fresh shirt but dropped it immediately when he left two strong hands on his hips, followed by the feeling of warm lips. He tilted his head back as a reflex and let himself melt under the touch.

Shane had made his way behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. Letting his fingertips trace around his abdomen, leaving a kiss on the back of his neck as he moved, sending shivers down Ryan’s body. Feeling his skin burn under Shane’s touch. 

God Shane loved that man and his muscular body. 

” I didn’t like that shirt anyway”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> As always, please make sure to leave a comment and /or kudos if you enjoyed as it's always very much appreciated (:  
> Sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans


End file.
